


Meeting

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SMUT [7]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Boobjob, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Hikawa Sayo, Public Sex, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Rinko wanted something else when she held a student council meeting...
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Series: SMUT [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714930
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written any smut for some time now, so I thought why not do one of my fav Sayo ships?

"Shirokane-san?" Sayo pushed open the door of the student council room and saw no one was inside.

"Hikawa-san, I am over here..." a tiny voice came from behind the shelves. Sayo sighed as she placed her bag down on the chair. Rinko has made a small partition with the bookshelf and hid herself behind it ever since she became the student council president. She says the tiny area gave her more space to think and do her work, which Sayo could never understand. Sayo did not question Rinko's decision though, she knew her girlfriend always liked her own space, so she respected her decision.

"Shirokane-san, so what is today's meeting about?"

"Ah...actually..." Rinko was avoiding Sayo's gaze. She kept glancing around anxiously and was pulling on the fabric of her skirt.

"Shirokane-san...? Did something happened?" Sayo could sense Rinko seems to be really uneasy.

"No..." Rinko mumbled, "I..." Rinko stood up abruptly and pinned Sayo against the wall. Sayo was taken aback as her she stared wide-eyed at Rinko. Rinko leaned in and force her lips on to Sayo's, sliding her tongue in.

"Shirokane-san!" Sayo immediately pushed off her girlfriend, "what...what are you doing?!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Rinko, realising what she had done, quickly bowed and wanted to flee from the room.

"Wait!" Sayo grabbed Rinko's arm and pulled her in, "w-what do you want me t-to do?" Sayo looked away, her cheeks are dyed pink. Sayo's hands reached under Rinko's skirt, gently rubbing her thighs.

Rinko lets out a soft whimper as Sayo's body stuck close to hers, she could feel Sayo's hard member rubbing against her stomach. As if Rinko gave a silent approval, Sayo slowly pulls down Rinko's panties, her fingers found the slit and she started caressing it.

"H-Hikawa-san...I...I want your dick..." Rinko softly whispered. Sayo slowly leans back to see Rinko's lewd expression on her face, she reached under her own skirt and pulls out her erected dick. Rinko looked down and reached out, wrapping her soft fingers around it. The warmth causes more blood to pump into the already enormous penis, erecting it even further. Rinko leads Sayo by tugging her dick gently towards the computer table where she works. Then, she bends over by leaning on the desk, spreading her lips below wide open.

Sayo nodded, clearly knowing what Rinko wants. With a gentle thrust, Sayo went inside Rinko. Rinko's walls immediately tightened with the intrusion of this huge meat, casuing Rinko to yelp.

"S-Sorry, Shirokane-san...I...I... didn't mean to-" Sayo tried to apologise but Rinko did not hear a single thing as she started moving her hips rapidly. Sayo's dick seemed to have grown larger the last time they did it.

"Ughhh!" Sayo grunt as she grabbed on to the huge booty in front of her while it slides up and down her member. She can't believe after doing it for almost a dozen times, Rinko's pussy is still as tight as ever. The sound of her thighs slapping against Rinko's butt resounded in the student council's room.

Suddenly, the door to the student council room opened.

"Ah! Sorry I am late-" It was Arisa's voice. Sayo and Rinko both froze on the spot. Sweat is dripping down their foreheads as their heart skipped a beat.

"Seems like they are not here...I guess I will wait for them..." Arisa breath a sigh of relief as she sat down on one of the chairs, with her back facing the bookshelf where Sayo and Rinko is fucking behind.

Just as Sayo is about to pull out and stop their hot, steamy sex, Rinko started moving again. Sayo immediately grabbed on to Rinko's butt, clearly not expecting this. She could see Rinko is using a hand to cover her mouth and block out her moaning. The pleasure and excitement of fucking her sexy girlfriend inches away from a stranger is getting too much for Sayo as she bite down on her lips, shooting her cum deep into the black-haired girl's womb. 

_FFFuuuuccckkkk!_

Sayo screamed internally as waves and waves of cum flowed into Rinko. Rinko also came at almost the same time, her hips were trembling as she desperately held in her moan, but a tiny bit of sound still escaped.

"Hm?" Arisa stood up and looked around, "I swear I heard something..."

Sayo and Rinko both went on to the ground, hoping to conceal themselves within the shadows. As both of them sat on the ground, Rinko unknowingly glanced over to Sayo's still throbbing dick, dripping with both of their juices. 

"Probably the wind..." Arisa went over to the windows and brought it in a little before going back to her seat.

Sayo sighed in relief, but her temporary composure is broken again as Rinko started licking up their cum from her meat, circling her tip with her tongue. Sayo grabbed on to Rinko's shoulder, causing Rinko to look up. Sayo shook her head desperately, indicating that it is too risky, but Rinko merely gave a small smile. Then, without warning, Rinko leaned forward and wrapped her huge titties around Sayo's huge cock. 

"Mmmfh!" Sayo quickly covered her mouth. Rinko started moving up and down, all the while squeezing her boobs together around Sayo's penis. Sayo could see her tip appear and disappear while Rinko is jerking her off with her tits. Then, Rinko bent her head forwards, licking Sayo's penis head while bobbin up and down. Sayo grabbed on to Rinko's head, she was feeling too much pleasure and Rinko is unuasually rougher today. She could feel she is reaching her limit. 

Sayo slightly tug Rinko's hair, indicating she is about to blow her load. However, Rinko went even faster and literally wrapped her lips around Sayo's tip.

Sayo wanted to scream Rinko's name as she came again. She could feel her balls getting drained as Rinko sucked roughly on her dick, swallowing every single drop of her seeds. Her hips convulsed violently and she feels a bit lightheaded from cumming two times. After a while, she finally calmed down. Rinko gave a small silent chuckle as she wiped her mouth and licked her fingers. 

Sayo and Rinko quickly wore their undergarments and arranged their hair before walking out from behind the bookshelf and greeted Arisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by a doujin i read, not gonna lie, it's fcking hot...


End file.
